fattechfandomcom-20200214-history
Post Days: Lady GaGa
A Day in the Life of the Flabulous and Ever So Fat, Stefani Germanotta, aka Wideload Stefani. Former Lady GaGa if you shall so please. is a the first short story of the Post F-Tech Mini Series. It chronicles an average day in the life of Lady GaGa after her stay at F-Tech. Story The blinds in the room opened automatically letting sunlight filter into the very fat blonde woman's bedroom, a large shadow cast by her dome like belly fell across half the room. Stefani Germanotta yawned and with a grunt rolled to her side, only to see David's bed pushed against the opposite wall. 'Must've gone to work already' she thought, after a bit more grunting she managed to roll on to her back again and tipped the bed up into a more chair-like position groaning and popping were heard from the joints and metal braces of the bed. Even though her bed was basically the size of three king sized ones, she was beginning to overflow it, flab from her hips and ass hung off the sides a few inches. Stefani leaned towards a nearby mini-fridge pulling out some cupcakes she had in there as well as get her laptop. Stefani pushed her belly a bit off her thick thighs letting fall in between her legs on the bed, she placed the tray of cupcakes on her belly, shivering as the cold tray sunk into her thick, warm, soft flesh of her sagging belly. The shivering sent ripples and jiggled her vast body, making the bed creak and groan from the sudden movements of the immense weight it was supporting. Stefani smiled at the sounds as she opened placed the laptop on where her lap would be if not for her belly. Stefani popped a cupcake in her mouth as she waited for the laptop to boot up. Quickly Stefani moved her thick stubby fingers across the trackpad, and checked her e-mail, typing was difficult for her, they just didn't make keyboards for women like her. Often her thick fingers would press two more keys then she intended, David had been saying he would find a work around but Stefani didn't really care and had gotten used to it, nobody said mantaining her figure would be easy after all. Stefani smiled as she saw a familar name in one of her e-mails address bars 'sgreene@f-tech.com', she quickly opened the mail and waited for the images to download smiling as she saw the bloated rear of Jessica Alba on screen. "Jess is going to love what I've got planned for these..." Stefani said aloud giddy. Stefani checked on her website 'wideloadstefani.com' smiling at the new number of hits it had, pleased she closed the laptop and set it aside along with the empty tray of cupcakes. Grabbing the remote for the bed she tipped it even farther up almost at a 90 degree angle, she felt her ass push the rolls on her back up as the wide bed pressed more and more into her. With grunt and some effort she managed to pivot herself and turn to one side of the bed feeling her toes touch the carpeted floor, using the remote she began to tilt the bed towards the side her feet were hanging over and felt her knees bend enough to push herself up enough to stand. Stefani smiled as her flab began to pull down as she found her center of gravity and waited for the jiggleing to stop, she took a few waddleing steps forward and pressed the reset button on the remote for the bed and tossing the remote to the now flat and normal bed. Taking a deep breath she began to waddle towards the bathroom connected to her bedroom, smileing as she felt her hips brush the over 10 foot wide doorframe, she slept nude and didn't need to worry about changeing, something she was grateful for. Opening up the wide doors she felt the water automatically turn on, and begin to soak her body down. "Nearly forgot..." she reached around the walls of the shower, which her bulk always pressed into partially, and turned on some waterproof cameras for her website, so she could upload some videos later. Stefani usually had some mechanical assitance to help clean herself, but because she was filming she ws going to not use them today and do things the old fashioned way. Stefani let her long blonde soak down and fall between the valleys and folds of her back. Stefani knew simply put she couldn't clean her entire body with her immense bulk often getting in the way. Stefani grabbed a cloth and soaked it down and added some soap to it. Stefani brought the cloth to the ring of fat and chins that was her neck and began to clean out the folds and crevasses her mutiple chins formed, crumbs of food often got caught there, but it was fairly easy and pain free to clean, the rest of her wasn't so much. Stefani then went about cleaning her arms, streching out one for the other to clean the hanging bicep fat quivering and swaying as she wiped it down and cleaned where her arm actually was pressing the soft skin and into where her elbow was. After repeating with her other arm she began to clean her breasts, they were huge and round sagging to rest onto a shelf of belly fat, their girth really made cleaning them a problem without help. At this point Stefani had long since given up guessing the weight of her indivual parts on her body, but each breast felt like a sack of potatoes to lift and when soap covered it they often slipped out of her hands. After cleaning what she could of the fatty round sacks, moved the cloth to her belly. Stefani felt the deep rolls wrapped around her flanks and midsection and began to clean them as best she could, not even bothering to try to clean the seperation of belly fat at her belly button or the underside of it. Stefani smiled satisfied at the show she had recorded and cleaning what she could without aid turned off the water and cameras and stepped out of the shower and began towel herself off. Stefani began to wonder what her live-in chef Rachel had made for breakfast today as bent over to towel off what she could of her cellulite and rolly thighs she could. Waddleing out of the bathroom Stefani saw her immense reflection and the nearby scale, and figured it was about time to update her site with her weight. Waddled over to the scale she took small step up to it and waited for it to calculate her weight. A beep was heard and number flashed on a nearby screen "712 pounds". The woman's chubby face smiled at her, as she looked towards it and her immense frame. Stefani's blonde hair framed a face with puffy full cheeks that helped bring out her green eyes. A little bulge marked where her actual chin was before her face rounded out into the two extra chins she sported, making her neck disappeer in a ring of fat. Stefani's arms were as thick at the bicep as some people's waists, with flab haning past her elbow hideing it from view. The fat curtained down as well easily grazeing the folds and rolls of her flanks and belly, her forearm resembled her biceps although much smaller and with the flab not hanging nearly as much. A roll on her elbow's kink marked the seperation of her arm and another much smaller one was beginning to form near her wrists. Large pendoulus breasts rolled off of either side of her huge belly, each breast was round and sagging nearly the size of a small watermellon each. The belly the rested on was truly the greatest sign of Stefani's excessive gluttony, two rolls on her sides pushed up by her hips marked where he belly jutted out and fell to cover the fronts of her knees where her legs were. A deep crevasse along where her belly button would be marked where her 'normal' belly fat and her hanging 'apron' belly fat met. Not much of her belly button could be made out except for a deeper line where it was. Stefani smiled as her eyes met her immense hips, even if it still bugged her about the cirumstances she had gotten them, she loved everything about her jiggleing lower half. Stefani's ass was truly worthy of the term 'shelf' sticking out nearly three feet behind her and nearly as wide as she was tall, every inch covered in dimpled hills and valleys of cellulite. Stefani didn't even mind that her thighs touched completly down to the knee and always rubbed past eachother as she waddled. Rolls had formed on the backs of her knees like the ones on her elbows, her kneecaps were hard to make out as well, where her thighs and ass met another roll had formed and another had appeared on her thick cankles. "Looking good...." Stefani said to herself giveing her massive ass cheek a slap sending it into a a fit of jiggleing and slapping as it smacked all of her excessive flab. A growl emmanted from her huge flabby midsection bringing to attention that she had only eaten her pre-breakfast snack and not breakfast proper. Stefani began her slow waddled to the elevator leading out her room and to the rest of the house, a mini-fridge inside the elevator helped calm Stefani's hunger pangs as she descened to from her bedroom on the third floor to the dineing area/kitchen and on her second floor. After the trip (and a few brownies) the doors opened revealing her table about half filled with breakfast, her live-in chef Amber was busy filling the table. "Good morning." Amber replied as she filled the table with Stefani's steaming plates of her fattening breakfast. "Good morning. Smells good." Stefani replied waddleing to her two benchs to support her mammoth weight. A groan was heard as he lowered her huge wide cheeks to the benches, flab hanging off as she got herself comfortable. Amber brushed her strawberry blonde bangs out her eyes as she saw the hanging flesh of Stefani's thick forearms dragged across the table reaching for a plate of hashbrowns. Amber had been cooking for Stefani for just over a year now, and she had really liked it. Amber had worked with Richelle in her kitchen durning Stefani's 'treatment' and had been selected to be her live-in chef. Amber loved to cook these meals and Stefani's huge appitite was always a challenge, a challenge she loved to accept. While she was somewhat shocked at first when she saw the very obese woman's immense nude body in the mornings at first she loved seeing where all the food she had cooked go on her flabby body as the year wore on and Stefani was such a show off she didn't really care about what Amber thought, though that didn't mean her and Stefani weren't friends. Stefani meanwhile had scarfed down three plates of hashbrowns and was midway through a dozen of bagels. "Mmmm good, as usual." Stefani replied between a mouthful. Amber was about to head back to the kitchen to work on Stefani's upcoming meals, but watched her eat a bit before commenting "Keep that up and soon I'll have to come upstairs for your breakfast." "I know.... isn't it great?" Stefani replied a smile forming on her very chubby face, before going back towards the stack of pancakes she had just started. The next hour or so all Stefani did was gorge on a buffet of different breakfast foods, eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes, waffles, bagels, donuts, toast, bacon, ham, and through it all Stefani enjoyed every minute of it as she felt her already huge and heavy belly fill and pull down more and more as the added weight of the food pulled it even more into her lap. After a rest of about ten minutes and lots of grunting and heaveing she managed to get herself to her feet and began to waddle to the elevator and down to her basement to start on her photoshoots until lunch. Category:F-Tech Clients